At the present time, effluent discharged from septic tanks is commonly applied to leaching systems utilizing gravity flow. This effluent is generally directed through standard distribution boxes and applied to leaching systems in one of several manners. The leaching systems are laid out so that the liquid is applied to the soil some distance from the tank for dispersal by trenches, beds, pits, galleries or other land application methods. Normal flows through septic tanks typically cause liquid to discharge at a very slow rate of flow, sometimes referred to as "trickle" flow. This is due to the quelling effect of the large liquid filled septic tank which is barely impacted by frequent applications of small discharges generated by residential and commercial water use fixtures.
The present invention is significantly different from previously proposed methods of effluent application because it provides a cost effective means for applying effluent to several separate leaching areas or systems by dosing 2.3 gallons of liquid in a distribution box with multiple outlets. This is far superior to standard gravity flow for leaching systems constructed on both level areas and on slopes. Gravity flow to leaching systems in level areas is normally achieved through a distribution box with all pipes set at the same elevation. Liquid entering the box has a tendency to flow out the lowest pipe even if the difference in elevation is minimal, as little as 1/16 of an inch. The result is disproportionate effluent loading which may saturate the soil in one small portion of the system area. After total saturation, liquid may back up into the distribution box and be redirected to the next lowest pipe in the box but continue to overload that lowest receiving leaching system. The present invention eliminates this unequal loading situation by collecting small batches of liquid which are then automatically dumped within the distribution box in such a manner to equally distribute effluent to selected leaching components. Slight differences in pipe elevations, possible settling of the distribution box, actions of the frost/thaw cycle or different angles of piping entering the box are compensated for each time the invention forcefully dumps the collected liquid within the sump area of the box.
The beneficial applications for use of the present invention are even greater when used for leaching systems installed at different elevations. It has long been recognized that serial application of effluent to leaching systems was preferable to central distribution box division, not because systems worked better under flooded conditions, but because health officials, engineers and installers were aware of the many problems involved with trying to install and maintain equal flow division in a standard distribution box. One method to avoid that problem was to apply effluent in such a manner so as to flood the upper leaching area until effluent backed up to the overflow elevation. This disproportionate effluent distribution system did not promote uniform use of leaching areas but did assure complete use of the system through a series of overflows. Use of the present invention instead of serial application will allow 100% utilization of leaching systems not located in the same area or at the same elevation. Uniform application of effluent over a larger area is preferable to over saturation of leaching systems.